Talk:Will Harper
Image I think we need to can change the image back again to the old one; he has obviously shaven and worked out a little. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think you can consider that appearance a temporary setback. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Should we wait for a good pic from season 2 Starling starwing 14:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we could use the old one. He hasn't aged a day. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::He hasn't? are you sure? Starling starwing 19:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Proverbially. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Has someone asked Greg about the aging rate of Genomorph clones? Starling starwing 19:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Search the unanswered queue. There wasn't really a cause before this. We don't know anything about the aging rate of normal human clones. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 19:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::you think this would do the trick? do you think this would do the trick? Starling starwing 01:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think there's a website missing in that link. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 06:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think since in his age it says 3 (18 years physiologically) it should also say 8 (23 years physiologically) or (18 years physiologically) if he really hasn't aged. ::::::since we don't know, we have nothing there. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC)' ::::::I totally agree about changing his current picture. He shaved! He looks hot again -- we should change it back to the one used before, or use a screenshot of when he was at that place finding the original Roy. ::::::Either one, but the image NEEDS to be changed -- like, pronto. 01:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC)NicePantsDude Not in categories Anyone know why RA isn't showing up on any of the catergory pages? :A cache issue that sometimes pops up. The page wasn't recognized or something; the images on his page were listed as unused. I edit and saved it, that usually does the trick. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Age Due to the cloning process shouldn't his age not change physiologically like Superboy's? We should check if it was mentioned or answered by Greg if this applies to Cadmus clones in general or just Superboy. Anyone else with the knowledge on this? Banan14kab 03:47, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :No. He ages, he's not a kryptonian half breed, was designed to realistically replace a growing teen, plus a few other unknown factors. It's been asked and answered several times. Regulus22 04:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just like all other Cadmus clones and those affected by it (Superboy, Arsenal, and Jim Harper), Red Arrow's chronological and physiological ages are, and should be, different. - Edited by Zergrinch - 04:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::So if he does age and it's been answered does that mean his physiological age has gone up in the past 5 years to make him 23 which is the original Roy's chronological age in 2016? Banan14kab 05:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Greg did answer that question, and I just wanted to put this one as an example. I know that he didn't confirm if it was 23 or 24, but this will help, right? -- 22:47, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: Here are two more than may help, I'm completely sure that there are more, but I forgot to copy the links. 1, 2 -- 02:19, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Based on those links don't we have an answer to add a physiological age? I think it's safe and definite to add a 2016 physiological age. 04:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC)